Dealing With Gender Confusion
by DJRabidPunk
Summary: Wait...what the hell! Sasuke's a-a girl! How the hell did that happen! What's going on! NaruSasu gender-bending.
1. Chapter 1

1Dealing with Gender Confusion

Hey guys! This is one is one of my newest, and I absolutely love it! For those of you who are used to my normal yaoi, I apologize. This is not yaoi, but it is a NaruSasu! How, you ask? R&R to find out!

Chapter 1-Discovery

"Come on, Sasuke! You have to get in the water! What's the point of coming to the beach if you're not gonna get wet?" I yelled. Sasuke shook his head. What was wrong with him? I felt a smile spread over my face as I got an idea. Walking up behind him, I put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Sasuke, you're going in the water one way or another." Then I pushed. He fell face foward into the water, and I laughed. I expected him to get up and beat the shit out of me, but he didn't move.  
"Um, Sasuke, are you all right?" I gently shook his shoulder, but he still didn't move. I started to panic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, are you okay?! Sasuke, answer me!" I pulled him around so I could see his face. I gasped as I saw the large, deep cut on his forehead. But what surprised me the most was the way the soaking wet material of his shirt and pants clung to his body.  
Or should I say her body.

The soaked blue cloth showed off a small but definitely feminine chest, little waist, and thin, curving hips. I felt myself getting lightheaded. This was so...absurd! Sasuke was a...a girl?! No, he was probably using my Sexy no jutsu! Yeah, that was it! I quickly summoned my chakra and put a hand on Sasuke's arm, focusing on releasing the genjutsu. Nothing happened. This was...this was...AHHH! What the hell?! What was I going to do? Sasuke was obviously hurt and unconscious, and he, no wait, I mean she, was a girl!! Grabbing her hand, I pulled her up onto my back and ran up to the spot where we had left our things. I snatched up my bag and made sure I had a good grip on Sasuke, then performed the hand signs to the transportation jutsu. We arrived in the middle of the forest, the same place we had left from. I stood there for a minute, trying to regain my breath. Okay, I had to stay calm. It was starting to get dark, and we were wet, so we had to get home soon so that we didn't get sick. Sasuke was injured, so I was going to have to clean up her wounds. I set her down under a tree and pulled open my bag, fishing out the medical supplies Sakura forced me to carry with me everywhere. She had the weird idea that I was a klutz and that I was destined to hurt myself everywhere I went. I dabbed at the cut with some salve, and I found myself staring at Sasuke. I had never really noticed it before, but Sasuke did have a pretty face. She had thin pink lips, and wide, dark eyes, high cheekbones, and smooth pale skin. She really was beautiful...I felt my face heat up. What was I thinking? This was so weird. I put a bandage over her wound as her eyebrows furrowed and she groaned, opening her eyes a little. Her voice sounded really weird, like it was coming through a broken microphone. Sasuke shifted and sat up, her hand going to the bandage on her forehead, then a spot just above her collarbone. She started pealing back her skin, and I felt like I was going to throw up. But it turned out it was just a piece of flesh colored latex, with a flat black piece of plastic on the back. She examined it for a second, then threw it aside with a sigh. Only then did she seem to notice me.

"Naruto...What's going on? What happened?" Sasuke's normal voice had risen about a half an octave, making it sort of light and airy. I sat there, staring at her. This was all so sudden, I was going to start thinking it was all a dream soon. It did seem more likely that this was a dream, rather than reality...

"Sasuke? What the hells going on? Are you seriously a girl?" She stared at me like I was nuts. I gestured helplessly at her, and she looked down at her soaked body. She gasped and clamped her legs together, folding her arms over her chest. Her entire face was turning red.

"Um...I...um, Naruto, I can explain!"

A/N: HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Anyways...Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

1Dealing With Gender Confusion

WOAH! I got 17 emails about chappie one of this story! 17! For ONE chapter! You guys like this, don't you? Wow...Anyways, here's the second chappie!!

Chapter 2- Explanations

"Um...I...Naruto, I can expain!" Sasuke's big dark eyes widened pleadingly.

"Then go on, explain! I'm really confused here...why did you lie about your gender Sasuke?" She looked away and said quietly,

"My parents wanted another son, instead of a daughter. They didn't think that Itachi was very suitable for marriage, so my mother dressed me up as a boy."

"Okay, but...why would you keep cross dressing after your parents died? It wouldn't matter anymore..." She glared at me out of the corner of her eye and snorted.

"It would have dishonored my parents memory. Everyone would have thought they were horrible. And besides, its easier for me this way."

"Easier...how?"

"Well, I grew up concealing my gender. I'm used to it. And in case you haven't noticed, konochi in this village aren't taught very powerful techniques, so I have to keep this up or I won't learn what I need to beat Itachi." I sat there staring at her. She really knew what she was talking about. Something in my periphial vision caught my eye, and I remembered the piece of latex.

"What was that skin thing for then?"

"Oh, that's a voice modifier. It makes me sound like a boy. Tsunade-sama gave it to me. She's going to be really pissed that you got it wet..." Sasuke pulled herself to her feet, using the tree as a support, and began walking shakily towards the village. I followed close behind. She looked really weak, and she seemed like she had a fever. After about a half a mile, her legs gave out and she fell. I only managed to catch her just in time. She leaned against me heavily for a minute, then pushed herself up and kept going. I couldn't help but blush. Her touch seemed to linger on my skin, and I hated to admit it, but I liked it. I wanted more of it. Sasuke stumbled and fell again, and once again I caught her just in time. Pulling her close, I picked her up and slung her on my back. She squirmed around a bit, but soon settled down. I had been right, her body seemed just a little too warm against mine. Or was that my imagination? I walked in silence until the village was in sight. Twisting my head, I turned to see that Sasuke had fallen asleep, her face nestled comfortably in the crook of my neck. Smiling slightly, I carried her back to her apartment. I bounced her up and down gently, and she woke with a groan.

"Sasuke, we're at your house. Where's your key?"

"...'sin my bag." I didn't seem to remember Sasuke having a bag with her. Then I realized, I had left it on the beach!

"Um, Sasuke? Do you have an extra? I kinda left your bag at the beach." Sasuke's grip around my neck tightened slightly, and I knew she was trying to resist the urge to choke me.

"I don't have an extra key. Your going to have to go back to the beach and get my bag, dobe." Glancing at my watch, I groaned. It was almost 7:00, and it was really dark now.

"Sasuke, I'm never going to be able to find that bag in the middle of a giant beach, in the dark. It could take hours. You're just going to have to spend the night with me."

A/N: Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Or, in other words, CLIFFEY!!! MUHAHAHAHAH!! I love doin that!


	3. Chapter 3

1Dealing With Gender Confusion

...um. Okay, here's chapter 3! I love this chapter, its really good!

Chapter 3- Sleepover

"Sasuke, I'm never going to be able to find that bag in the middle of a giant beach, in the dark. It could take hours. You're just going to have to spend the night with me." Sasuke tensed against me, then kneed me in the back and got down. She began to walk unsteadily towards my house. Rubbing my sore spine, I followed.

"Sasuke, are you mad?" She leaned against the door to my apartment, panting slightly. She smirked at me.

"No, I suppose not, dobe. Just let me in the damn house." I blinked in surprise. I thought she would have been for sure. Inserting the key into the lock, I opened the door and headed for the kitchen, intent on making some ramen for dinner. I was STARVING. Sasuke called to me from the hall,

"Hey, where do you keep the towels? I need a shower. And a change of clothes. Mine are wet." The package of ramen slipped from my hands as the thought of Sasuke in MY clothes, in MY shower, using MY towels, took over my senses. It made me nervous. A GIRL was going to take a shower in my house. A girl that, if I wanted to admit it, I had feelings for. I had always felt strongly for Sasuke, but I had shoved those feelings into the back of my head, ignoring them. But I knew she didn't feel the same about me. It wasn't possible. Picking up the ramen packet, I set it on the counter and went into the hall. Sasuke stood in front of the open hall closet, a towel pressed against her face. I heard her inhale deeply, her eyes closed as she smelled the towel.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sasuke jumped slightly, looking up. Her face was flushed a cute shade of pink. I felt myself blush.

"Oh, um, sorry. It...it smells good. So do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I nodded and went into my bedroom, pulling a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of my closet. I tossed them to Sasuke and said,

"Bathrooms the next door on the right. The washer and dryer are in there too, if you need them." She nodded, then frowned.

"Naruto? You don't have a couch...Where am I gonna sleep?" I shrugged.

"We can figure it out after I get something to eat. I'm starving. You want some ramen?" She nodded and smiled, heading down the hall to the bathroom. I went back into the kitchen, starting the ramen. I heard the water start. Why wouldn't those stupid images of a naked Sasuke in the shower get out of my head?! I heard Sasuke saying something. Leaving the ramen to boil, I walked down the hall and stood in front of the bathroom door, listening. The door had been left a jar, and I could see Sasuke's outline through the cloudy glass of the shower door. It sounded like she was humming...suddenly, Sasuke started to sing.

"_I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you, I wanna make you move, because you're standin still! If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'd probably move right through me on my way to you!..._Yeah, that sounds like Naruto..." I stifled my gasp by clamping my hand over my mouth. Did...Did Sasuke mean that the way I thought she did?

I backed away, making myself walk back into the kitchen. I noticed my ramen was about to boil over, so I turned off the burner and started making myself a bowl. Why would Sasuke say something like that? Maybe her fever was driving her insane...I sat at the table and began to eat. After a minute, I heard the water turn off. Sasuke walked in soon after, and I almost inhaled my ramen. She had chosen to ignore the clothes I had given her, instead walking around with a small towel wrapped around her body. Her normally spiked hair hung ,glistening, down around her shoulders, in sharp contrast with her pale face. Water clung to her hair and skin, making it look like she had thousands of crystals stuck to her. Dark eyes curious, she peeked into the pot on the stove, her face brightening as she saw food. She looked...sexy. Really sexy. Suddenly, images of Sasuke WITHOUT a towel, and me with no clothes, in ahem compromising positions, popped into my head. Oh, god, that was...woah. Sasuke turned around, and for some reason, she smirked. Grabbing a towel, she walked up to me and pushed my forehead, forcing me to stare at the ceiling, and dabbed at my face with a towel.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You have a nosebleed, see?" She held the towel above me, and sure enough, there was a big red stain on it. I felt my face go red. Sasuke laughed.

"So what were you thinking about, perv?" Before I could stop myself, I blurted out,

"You." Sasuke froze, staring me in confusion. Then she glanced down at herself, and her face turned bright red. Clutching at her towel, she turned and almost ran from the room. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why couldn't I, just once, not be a total moron around a girl? Sasuke walked back in a moment later, fully clothed this time. I stared at her pleadingly as she got herself some food.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean it like-" She turned and glared at me, and I shut my mouth. Sitting at the table, she continued to glare at me as she said,

"Yeah, you did Naruto. And if you ever do something like that again, I may have to kill you." Okay, I was starting to get mad.

"Oh, so its my fault you decide to walk around in a towel, knowing that I'm a complete pervert?" Her face turned red again, and she glared at me as she devoured her ramen. Putting my empty bowl in the sink, I went to my bedroom, grabbing some blankets and throwing them on the floor. I curled up on top of them, getting comfortable. Sasuke came in and stared at me.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Letting you take the bed." She looked at me in surprise, then smiled. She stepped over me and lay down on the bed. After a minute of silent darkness, she said,

"Dobe, what were you thinking about exactly?" I snorted and rolled over.

"Like I'm gonna tell yo-ow, what the hell was that for?!" Sasuke had punched me in the back of the head. Hard. She snickered.

"If its so bad that you can't tell me, you deserve to be hit." She rolled over, and I could tell she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1Dealing With Gender Confusion

Hi peeps, sorry for the wait. Blame school. And my lazyness. Anyways, heres the next chappie! Warning, this will make you go 'AWWWW!!'. Hopefully.

I couldn't sleep. I can never sleep when it rains. I don't know why, I just can't. Sasuke is usually a light sleeper, but the one night I couldn't sleep, she could. I lay on my pile of blankets, staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't life just be easy for me, for once? I mean, all in one day I had found out that Sasuke was really a girl (a really hot girl, by the way), had seen Sasuke in a towel, and had gotten beat for having a nosebleed that was NOT my fault. Not to mention that the Kyuubi kept making dirty comments in the back of my head. Doesn't he know that that is REALLY annoying when you're trying to get to sleep? I rolled over, trying to get comfortable, but nothing was going to help at this point. Settling into a position on my side, I heard Sasuke's breathing hitch. It had gone from steady and deep to shallow and labored. I sat up and looked at her face. Sasuke's face was all scrunched up, and her hands held the sheets in a death grip. She let out a small whimper, sweat running down her face as she curled into a ball on her side. I gripped her shoulder, trying to shake her out of her nightmare, but she wouldn't stir. I shook her shoulder, but her only reponse was to scream and lash out at me, cutting my face with a kunai she pulled out from under the pillow. Suddenly she sat up, her eyes wide and fearful. She stared at me, her chest heaving and her hair standing up at odd angles. If she hadn't been so frightened, I would have laughed at her, she looked so funny. She let out a shuddering breath and put her hand in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I got up and sat on the bed next to her and cautiously put an arm around her shoulders, trying to be comforting. I thought she would lash out again, but she leaned into my shoulder, tears leaking onto me as she cried. I pulled her close, shushing her and trying to be a good friend, stroking her hair. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes, sniffing a little. I tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at me. I was getting really worried, Sasuke didn't freak out over nothing.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She sniffed again and shook her head, staring blankly at the blanket covering her legs.

"Sasuke, please, just tell me what your dream was about. You're starting to worry me." She glanced up at me through her long lashes, then closed her eyes and started to talk.

"I had a nightmare about Itachi. I kept seeing the massacre...and he just slaughtered them all, again and again...and then he came here, and I tried to fight him, but he was so strong, I couldn't do anything...and then Kakashi-sensai tried to fight him, but he was...killed...and then Tsunade-sama...and then Sakura...and t-then you...you st-stupid f-fool...why w-would you put yourself in d-danger like th-that, just to save m-me?" Fresh tears spilled over, and she hicupped as she tried to hold them back.

"Sasuke, I'd step in front of a bullet for you without a moments hesitation. I probably wouldn't even think about myself, I would just try to make sure you were safe. That's what you do, when you care about someone the way I care about you." Her head jerked up and she stared at me. I smiled at her and patted her knee, getting up. I sat down on my blankets and prepared to lay down, but I glanced up to see Sasuke still staring. I raised an eyebrow and stared back.

"Is there something you want?" She nodded, but then bit her lip and shook her head. I got up again and sat next to her.

"Sasuke, what is it? You can tell me." She swallowed and looked away, her face red.

"Naruto...could you...sleep up here with me? I don't want to be alone..." I smiled and slid under the covers, scooting up against the wall to make room. My bed isn't very big, so we ended up right next to each other. Sasuke settled down with her back to me, and soon fell asleep again. I lay on my side next to her, staring at her peaceful face. The rainy midnight light coming throught the window above us cast a grayish tone over her face, and her black hair lay spread out over the pillow like a fan. I had never seen Sasuke look so calm and relaxed. I sat there, staring, until the sun came up, and I got up to make some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard the sounds of something being cooked in another room, and the smell of bacon wafted in through the open door. I groaned as the over-bright sunlight from the window stung my eyes. Rolling over into a more comfortable postion, I lay there smelling the pillow case. How come all of the things in Naruto's house smelled so good? I heard soft footsteps and a small chuckle as Naruto came into the room. I tried to feign sleep, but he saw right through it and sat on my legs, earning another groan from me. I sat up and glared at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand, hauling my ass outta bed and into the kitchen, where I collapsed onto a chair and attempted to go back to sleep. But every couple of minutes, that stupid dobe would poke me in the back of the head, keeping me awake. With a sigh, I straightened up and glared at him. He gestured at the eggs and bacon on his plate, but I shook my head in disgust. I wasn't really a morning person, and I never ate breakfast. The only reason I ever eat at all is to keep myself from collapsing in the middle of training. I stood up and shuffled over to the small counter, turning on the radio and getting myself a glass. A familar song came on the radio, and I found myself headbanging a little as I poured myself some orange juice. Naruto laughed. I smirked.

"Oh, do you think you can dance better than me, dobe?" He laughed and stood up, nodding. The song changed to some kind of shitty pop song, and he started dancing. It kind of reminded me of a retarded pole dancer, without a pole, and I told him so. He glared at me, and I laughed. Eventually, he laughed too, and then he said,

"Okay, but I wonder who dances better with a partner?" Before I could object, he grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. The song had changed again to something that sounded like it came from a musical, but Naruto seemed to know it, so I just kind of went along with it, laughing.

'_...Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"? Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky, Shall we still be together With are arms around each other And shall you be my new romance? On the clear understanding That this kind of thing can happen, Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we Dance?...' _Naruto tripped, and we were sent sprawled across the floor. I landed hard on my back with Naruto on top of me, squishing me. He sat halfway up, blushing.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry, are you okay?" I laughed and nodded. He stood up and offered a hand to me, pulling me to my feet. I sat back down at the table, still giggling every now and then, and Naruto said to me,

"Sasuke, I wanna make a deal with you."

A/N: Sorry, I'm so evil to you guys, but I couldn't resist. Cliffhangers are too much fun. Oh, and I know these are really short, but there'll be like, a million chapters. So ha.


	5. Chapter 5

1Dealing With Gender Confusion

Okay, I know you're eager for this one, so here it is!

Chapter 5-Deals

"Sasuke, I wanna make a deal with you." She stared up at me and made a little motion with her hand, signalling me to continue. I gulped. She wasn't going to like this.

"Okay, so, um, here it is. I'll help you find your bag on these conditions. One: We both have to go." She nodded in approval, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Two: We stay at the beach all day." She frowned, but nodded again.

"Three: um...you...uh..." Sasuke's eyebrows rose at my stuttering, and I felt my face flush.

"Well, I think you should start trying to act more like a girl, so...you have to wear girl's clothes." She stared at me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the blows I was sure were going to come. They never did. Instead, she laughed. I opened my eyes and gaped at her. She was laughing so hard her face was turning red, and she was bent double over the table. I started to get mad.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. You have to wear a skirt." Her laughter calmed down, and she glared at me.

"Your serious."

"Yes."

"Then no deal. I don't really need my key, I can just break a window or something." I sighed as I realized that she had found a loophole in my plan. Standing, she went into my bathroom and retrieved her clothes from the dryer and began to get dressed. I went into my room and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sasuke and I stood outside her apartment, staring at the eviction notice posted there by her landlord. I smirked at her, saying,

"Hey, I've got an idea." She turned to me, her classic scowl in place.

"Instead of the deal being over helping you find your keys, how about in exchange for you letting me take you to the beach, in girl's clothes, I let you stay with me." Her eyes narrowed, but then she looked away, thoughtful. She ran a hand through her hair, making it stick up even more. Sighing, she glared at me.

"...I suppose. But what if someone recognizes me? It would destroy my reputation and Kakashi-sensai would probably get mad, and refuse to teach me. He'd probably say I should be a respectable konochi and learn to medic or some other bull..." I shook my head.

"Sasuke, if you didn't spike your hair, no one would ever know it was you. Besides, barely anyone from Konoha goes to the beach." She nodded thoughtfully.

"But, where would I even get girl's clothes? I can't buy them, and it's not as if I could borrow any..." I smirked at her.

" Hey, don't you remember when I dressed up as a girl for Halloween? I still have those clothes, and I bet they would fit you." She glared at me. I laughed.

"Fine. But just so you know, I hate you."

"Yeah, I figured you would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the skirt and halter top out of the box in the back of my closet, and her face turned even paler. She turned and glared at me.

"How the heck am I supposed to wear this? It looks like it was made for a little girl." I put a hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out into laughter. Feigning innocence, I asked,

"Why, Sasuke, what do you mean?" She turned her glare to the white mini skirt, and her face became disgusted.

"It's so...short." I allowed a small snicker to escape me and backed out of the room.

"Sorry, but a deal's a deal. Come out when you're ready, and then we'll leave."


	6. Chapter 6

1Dealing With Gender Confusion

Okay, I must say, I love this chapter. Actually, I love the next couple of chapters. But you don't know what happens in those, so you can't say if you love it yet/wink/.

Chapter 6-Docks

"Sorry, but a deal's a deal. Come out when you're ready, and then we'll leave." I went out into the front hall and waited. Man, I was having too much fun with this. And the best part was, Sasuke didn't even have to do this if she didn't want to. I would have let her stay with me no matter what, but I wanted to do this to try and break her out of her shell. I knew what it was like to have to hide behind a mask just to keep people from hating you. After fifteen minutes of waiting, I started to get impatient. Sasuke usually didn't take this long getting dressed. I went back into the hall to my bedroom, and Sasuke peeked her head out of the door. She glared at me, clearly very frustrated.

"I hate you."

"What did I do now?"

"Do you know how difficult it is to but on a bathing suit that ties in the back?! Do you? I swear, it's more string than bathing suit..." I laughed and made to help her, but she threw a shuriken at me and told me to go wait in the hall again. I did as I was told. After another five minutes, I heard the door open again. I made to turn around, but I felt Sasuke behind me. Her hands grabbed my headband and slid it down over my eyes, tightening it so that it stayed in place.

"Uh, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you."

"Why?"

"Because I look like an idiot." I turned and pulled my headband back up, about to say something. But as soon as my eyes settled on Sasuke, my voice seemed to die in my throat. The turquoise top and white skirt displayed every curve. Her pale arms and willowly legs were completely exposed, something I had never seen before. Her hair had been spike down again, and she had moved her headband so that it hang around her neck. Her face was bright red and angry, and her hands pulled nervously at the hem of her skirt, as if that would make it longer somehow. I thought I might get another nosebleed, just from looking. Finally finding my voice, I said,

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah, I know, I look like an idiot! You don't have to rub it in!" I gaped at her.

"Sasuke, you look great!" Her face grew even redder, but the anger faded and was replaced by surprise.

"You...you really think so?",she asked nervously. I nodded and smiled. Tentively, she returned the smile. I grabbed her arm, and performed the seals to the transportation jutsu, focusing on the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first few hours, we wandered around the docks. Sasuke seemed extremely nervous around people at first, clinging to my arm like a scared child. But after a while, she relaxed, and she was soon shooting the breeze with most of the salesclerks. I, however, grew more and more tense. I had noticed that two of the local boys had been following us all morning. And every time we stopped, they would stop and stare at Sasuke. It made me mad, and nervous. I was sure they were going to do something. I wanted to warn Sasuke, but she seemed so happy that I didn't want to burst her bubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, I was standing outside a store, waiting for Sasuke to come back out(I had discovered that Sasuke liked shopping, no matter what she said.). That was when I saw the two boys from earlier go into the shop. It didn't really seem like the type of place they would go into, seeing as it only sold girls clothes. I decided to follow them in.

The shorter of the two looked around the store and gave his friend the thumbs-up, then pointed at Sasuke, grinning. The other grinned in return and nodded. He approached her from behind, grabbing her around the waist and clamping a hand over her mouth, stifling her scream. I felt my anger boil over, and I snapped. I grabbed the lookout by the throat and punched him in the kidneys, sending him down instantly. His friend got kneed in the spine, making him drop Sasuke. I started just beating the shit outta them, punching every inch I could reach. A hand grabbed my arm, and I turned to see Sasuke holding me back. She had tears in her eyes. Turning back to the would-be rapists, I saw that I had broken quite a few bones. Giving them one last glare, I spat in their faces and towed Sasuke outside. I sat her down on a bench. She looked really shaky, and I couldn't blame her. She turned to me and said,

"W-what did they want with me?" I gaped at her. Tears were streaming down her face. I wanted to give her a hug, but I wasn't sure if she would want that right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dealing With Gender Confusion

Chapter 6- Beach

Sasuke cried for around a minute, then pushed herself up from the bench and went to the bathroom. I sat on the bench, wondering to myself what could posses someone to want to take sex from someone else. I mean, it was just so insane. Why use force, if someone didn't agree with you? Why was someone's needs so much more than someone else's? Sasuke came back a minute later, her eyes significantly less red. She attempted to give me a smile, and it worked, more or less. I smiled back and stood, tentatively taking her hand. She poked me in the side and pulled her hand out of mine, a real smile on her face this time.

"Just because I cried doesn't mean I've gone soft, dobe. I'm not a girl." That really made me laugh, and she laughed along with me. It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being the waves and the slap of flip-flops on the docks. We stopped, staring out over the sea.

"So...do I even have a chance?" I asked, half-joking, half-hopeful. She smiled coyly and gave me an appraising look out of the corner of her eye. I waited, and then she snorted.

"Nope. Not a chance in the world. I'd never go out with such an idiot." I smiled even though it stung, and for a moment her smile fell and she looked thoughtful. But then she grabbed my sleeve and started to tug me along.

"Come on. I haven't actually ever swam in the sea." I sprinted in front of her, but she tripped me and managed to get ahead of me. Naturally, she won. Stinking cheater. But she smiled and laughed whenever she saw me all out of breath, and it didn't really matter so much then.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change." She slung her towel over her shoulder and started towards the changing booth. I stripped down right there on the beach (Not completely, perverts, I had swimming trunks on!) and settled down to wait for her. Suddenly a ball came sailing towards me, and I managed to catch it before it bashed my nose in. A cute redheaded girl came running over and apologized, smiling as she took the ball back. She asked me if I was with someone. Believe me, I was surprised. She was really pretty and everything, but for some reason, I told I was waiting for a friend. She acted really disappointed, but then she was smiling and twirling her hair as she asked me my name. I started to reply, but then a hand slid around my waist. I nearly jumped outta my skin, but then a chill voice said,

"Well, hello there. We were just leaving." I started and looked down at Sasuke. Her smile was polite, but mocking in that politeness, and her eyes had that insanely cold, aggravated edge to them that told you to simply fuck off or pay the consequences. I was surprised to see that this was directed at, not me, but the redhaired girl. I looked between the two, and it took me a moment to realize this: Sasuke was staking a claim on me. A claim that, a moment ago, she'd said she would never take! Boy oh boy, talk about confusing. The redhead sniff and was gone with a flick of her hair. Sasuke instantly dropped her arm and started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait a second! What the hell was that?!" She gave me an innocent look. Too innocent.

"What was what?"

"You know perfectly well what! You just acted like we were...we were...." The words died, the thought forgotten as I stared at Sasuke. A bikini. She was actually wearing a bikini. I felt my face heating up, but I couldn't rip my eyes away from her body. Until she hit me hard enough to make me fall, face-first, into the sand. By the time I got all of the sand out of my mouth, she was already in the water. I ran after her, of course, like the lovesick teenager I was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after Sasuke got out of the shower, we decided to watch a movie. She sprawled out on the couch, taking up 85% of the space, so I sat on her long enough to make her squirm. When I got up again, I was surprised that she moved. Usually Sasuke was stubborn about that kind of thing. I sat down, and again, surprise, surprise, she put her head in my lap (Again, perverts, not like that. She was very direct about telling me to keep my penis to myself). As the opening credits rolled across the screen, she said,

"Earlier, at the beach...I'm sorry I was dick." I raised an eyebrow at the that, trying not to laugh, until she saw my face and huffily corrected herself.

"Okay, fine, I was bitch! Stupid sexist douche...but really, I didn't mean to get in the way of your flirting or anything." It was obvious she was still angry about it. She even crossed her arms over he chest and glared sulkily at the TV. I shifted a little and said,

"I wasn't flirting, teme. I was telling her that I was waiting for you, and she just started..." I made vague hand motions, which made Sasuke snort.

"Sure you weren't. Like you don't flirt with everything that moves..." I stared at her in surprise, then, in a fit of bold recklessness that, in hindsight, could have gotten me permanently fixed, I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. She glared and let out an aggravated sigh.

"I don't flirt with anyone but you, Sasuke. Surely you noticed that." Her cheeks were turning pink, and she started to struggle to pull away from me. I held her gaze, and I can't tell you what made me do it, but I did. I kissed her. Her lips were chapped and warm, and that's about all I noticed before she gently pushed me away. She simply stared at me for a second, and then laced her fingers behind my neck and pulled me down for another kiss.

To state it simply, we didn't watch much of the movie that night.

AN: It's done! Yup, that's the end of it. I decided to cut it short, simply because I'm overloaded. But still, I think it's a good ending. Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
